mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Level (MySims)
The Star level is a key to the game, MySims. Most Sims will come to your town, once it has reached a certain star level. Star levels can be reached by helping Commercial Sims and by moving in Townie Sims. Mayor Rosalyn will automatically be in your town due to her mayorial status. Also there will be Buddy the Bellhop, the caretaker of the town's hotel. Poppy, the sweet flower shop owner, as well as her sister who is a complete opposite, Violet Nightshade. Also retired truck driver Patrick Rhino will be there already. Star Level One Can be reached by helping Poppy with her flower shop. The Sims that will come to your town are italian resturant owner Chef Gino Delicioso, club owner DJ Candy Supergroove, and mysterious museum owner Sir Vincent Skullfinder. You are also given the Crowbar to break the entrance to a cave buried with Action Figures and Video Games in the Town Square. Star Level Two Can be reached by helping any Commercial Sims slowly. Arcade owner Vic Vector, dirtphobic ice-cream parlor owner Roxie Road, bitter librarian Elmira Clamp, and clothing-store owner Ms. Nicole Vogue will come to town. The Townie Sims who will come to the hotel are Travis, Rhonda, Roger, Maria, Gordon, Ray, and Clara. You are also authorized the use of the saw, so you can saw the log that is blocking the entrance to the Forest and move in more Sims. Star Level Three May bring many great potential residents such as hair stylist Shirley, darkness-loving Goth Boy, dramatic actor Trevor Verily, imaginative costume store owner Dolly Dearheart, martial-arts trainer Master Aran, and sushi-chef Chef Wantabe. The Townie Sims are Sandra, Matt, Amelia, Sasha, Raven, Jenny, Bean Bradley, Linda, Grandma Ruthie, Stephen, Ian Arneson, and Edwin. You are now authorized to use the pickax. You can destroy some rocks that were blocking some paths in the Forest, and you can also destroy the rocks that were blocking the Desert entrance. You can now move Sims into and go into the Desert. You are also given a Bathtub and Toilet blueprint. MySims (PC) brings exclusive Sims like pool owner Flipper, robot scientist Alexa Lexington, toymaker Terry, secretive agent Natalia Roshmanov, cool cafe owner Cedella, and aspiring wonder witch Wendalyn. Star Level Four Brings pretty kooky folks such as tavern/inn owner Cap'n Ginny, fortune teller Madame Zoe, crazy mad-scientist Dr. F, and space-observor Professor Nova. The Townie Sims are Annie Radd, Odin Revolution, Liberty, Pinky, Jeremy Snoars, Yuki, Gertrude Spackles, Makoto, and Crystal. You are authorized the use of the Blowtorch as well to destroy metal walls that were found in the Forest and the Desert previously. You can now access the beach and the junkyard in the desert for example, and you can also visit the Knight tree orchard and the Orchard Cave near the pond in the Forest. Star Level Five Will not bring any more Commercial Sims. The Townie Sims that come are Summer, Brendan, Clayton Dander, Renée, Penelope, Luis, Billy, Yvette, Eliza, Abigail, Morcubus, Karine, Noelle, Rob Jarrett, Iggy, Jimmy Wantabe, Spencer, Taylor, Chaz McFreely, Pablo, BeeBee, Brandi, Blaine, and Esma. Right away after receiving this Star Level, you watch a celebration at the town hall, with 6 of your best friends in town, Mayor Rosalyn, and Buddy (which also happens to be the Credits). Also, you are given the Town Sculpture blueprint. Uber Sims Are special characters that can be gained by having a 100% fun, geeky, cute, studious, tasty, or spooky town. With hard work and effort, an Uber Sim can come once you have reached a four star town. They are the fun Amazing Daryl, the geeky Star, cute Hopper, studious Samurai Bob, tasty Chancellor Ikara, and spooky Mel.